


Dissendium

by SkyRose



Series: Drarryland [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17963048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Draco is serving detention with Harry. A daring escape ensues.





	Dissendium

**Author's Note:**

> Category: Detention #1  
> Prompt: Your first Detention will be served with Filch - You must write or draw Drarry + Hogwarts Detention - either 1) Receiving the detention OR 2) Serving the detention. All detentions must be at least 250 words and no more than 950 words.
> 
> I rolled an angsty prompt that I didn't feel I could do justice to. I'm not very good at writing angst if I'm not in the right mood. Detention it is!

Draco was sat cross-legged on a rickety chair. In front of him was a dull Charms book that was supposed to be entertaining him for the time being. He was in the Detention Chamber, accompanied only by Filch and Potter. The latter was currently trying to position his arms in front of his face so the former couldn’t see him napping.

They had received detention after a spat in the Great Hall. Long story short, they were cleaning up the glitter for two weeks. McGonagall wasn’t pleased. So, they were banned from Hogsmeade for a month and told to serve detentions each Saturday they missed. This was the last Saturday. So far, the rivals had managed not to get into any fights during detention.

It was quiet. The sparse sounds were bored sighs, a ticking clock, and the occasional flip of Filch’s newspaper. It made the sudden meowing all the more obvious.

Draco and Harry both sat up at the sudden entrance of one Mrs. Norris. Neither was pleased to be the scrawny beast but were glad for a moment’s distraction. The cat jumped up onto Filch’s desk, meowing and hissing insistently.

Filch swiftly set down his newspaper. “Is something wrong?”

Mrs. Norris patted her paw at him in response.

“You two stay put,” Filch barked before he and his pet rushed out of the room.

The door slammed shut and Harry immediately popped up from his chair. “I was beginning to worry they’d been caught,” he muttered. He began rummaging through his bag, which certainly had an extension charm, and pulled out an odd cloak.

“What are you going on about?” Draco questioned with an annoyed glare.

“C’mon,” Harry said, ignoring the question. “I’d like to have some time at Hogsmeade.” He pulled on the cloak and his shoulders disappeared.

Draco stared up at the half-invisible Gryffindor. He remained defiantly in his chair. “Firstly, so many things make sense now that I know you have that. Secondly, you’re not leaving. Filch will be back in any minute.”

“He won’t,” Harry assured. “Ron got a very special gift from George.”

Draco scoffed, not bothering to ask what dastardly prank was being pulled on Filch. “If you’re so sure, leave.”

“Get under the cloak, Malfoy,” Harry replied as he held up the cloak to make an opening. “I know a secret way to Honeydukes. You can repay my generosity with sweets.”

“This seems like a wonderful idea for getting another month’s worth of detentions,” Draco huffed. He closed his Charms textbook, shoving it into his bag. “Alright, Potter. But I swear if this goes wrong—”

“Relax,” Harry clipped. “I’ve had a lot of time to think this through.”

Draco stood and hesitatingly walked over to where Harry stood. He slipped under the cloak. Their shoulders pressed together as they tried to both squeeze under the cloak.

“This was easier when I was a foot shorter,” Harry quipped. Draco rolled his eyes.

Together, they shuffled out of the room and into the halls of Hogwarts. They did their best to keep from hitting each other and keeping their steps in time. Harry led them to the Gunhilda statue. He carefully poked his wand out of the cloak and whispered _“Dissendium.”_

A secret path revealed itself. As they moved to enter it, Harry stepped on Draco’s foot. The Gryffindor wobbled and fell, while the Slytherin winced and tripped over the falling boy next to him. They crashed into the pathway, which closed shut as soon as they were in.

On the cold stone floor, Draco sat up to glare at Harry. Somehow he was still under the cloak. Draco reached over to pull it off of him. His black hair was somehow more wild than its usual state of messiness.

“Way to go, you clumsy oaf,” Draco griped as he brushed off some of the dust he collected from the floor once he was stood up again.

_“Why thank you for helping me get out of detention, Harry,”_ Harry sarcastically swooned as he stood.

“Like I should thank you for involving me in your shenanigans,” Draco snapped back. He rose his wand, jabbing it towards Harry.

Harry reached for Draco, grabbing him by the front of his bottom up and pulling him close. “What are you gonna do, huh? Spray me with glitter again?”

Their faces were barely a breath away. Harry’s green eyes glinted in the dark, cramped corridor. His grip kept Draco close. Draco looked away from Harry’s eyes. He made a lethal mistake then. His eyes locked on to the slightly agape lips that had just tried to provoke him into another fight.

They were alone in a dim, hidden area where no soul would find them. No, Draco didn’t want to fight him.

He leaned forward, capturing Harry’s lips into a desperate kiss.

Harry responded with a surprised moan. He eagerly kissed back. He kept his grip on Draco’s shirt, using it to push Draco against the rough brick walls. Draco sighed as he was manhandled. Teeth clashed and bit lips. It was an extension was there fighting, in many ways.

What followed was a flurry of hormones and actions they’d surely regret it the next day. 

_Or not,_ Draco thought as Harry got to his knees. Draco wasn’t sure what to make of his life anymore.

They never did make it to Hogsmeade.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated! <3


End file.
